harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1
Великобритания США |Премьера= Великобритания 11 ноября США 15 ноября Россия 19 ноября |Кинокомпания=Warner Bros. Pictures |Режиссёр=Дэвид Йейтс |Продюсер=Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Джоан Роулинг |Сценарист=Джоан Роулинг, Стивен Кловз |Оператор= Эдуарду Серра |Композитор=Александр Депла |В главных ролях=Дэниэл Редклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Алан Рикман Джейсон Айзекс Хелена Бонэм Картер Ральф Файнс |Бюджет=£ 150 000 000 |Сборы=$ 960 283 305 }} «'Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1'» — фильм по мотивам книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Экранизация была разделена на две части. Мировая премьера первой части состоялась 11 ноября 2010 года. 19 ноября фильм вышел в России. Вторая часть вышла в июле 2011 года. Киноадаптация финальной книги вышла в двух частях, и, по словам продюсера поттерианы Дэвида Хеймана, Джоан Роулинг была не против такого деленияЕйтс и две части Орден Феникса, 13 марта 2008. Мировая премьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть I» была намечена на 17 ноября 2010 годаДата выхода «Даров Смерти» Орден Феникса, 25 апреля 2008, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть II» — 15 июля 2011 годаДата выхода «Даров Смерти: Часть II» Орден Феникса, 25 февраля 2009, российская премьера первых «Даров» — 19 ноября 2010 годаПремьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти. Часть I» в России перенесена Орден Феникса, 23 октября 2010, дистрибьютор фильма по-прежнему «Каро-Премьер». Съёмки заключительной части начались 16 февраля 2009 года и закончились в середине июня 2010 года. В августе 2010 года в Чикаго прошёл закрытый показ фильма «Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I». В нём участвовали совершенно обычные люди. Главной целью показа было выявить возможные недочёты и исправить, пока фильм находится на стадии монтажа. Зрители могли видеть не совсем законченный фильм. Но основные сцены зрители увидели. Первая часть Даров Смерти заканчивается на том, как Волан-де-Морт достает Бузинную палочку из могилы Дамблдора и выпускает заклинание в небо. Это можно было видеть во втором трейлереТестовый показ фильма «ГП и ДС: Часть 1» в Чикаго. Детали сюжета от зрителей. Сюжет Синопсис Гарри Поттера ждёт самое страшное испытание в жизни — смертельная схватка с Волан-де-Мортом. Ждать помощи не от кого — Гарри одинок, как никогда… Друзья и враги Гарри предстают в совершенно неожиданном свете. Граница между Добром и Злом становится всё призрачнее… Производство Съёмочная группа В ролях История создания Особенности съёмок *''Съёмка эпизода переодевания поддельных Поттеров''. Дэниел Редклифф должен был отыграть каждого персонажа, который стал на время Гарри Поттером. В своём интервью актёр говорит, что сыграть Руперта и Эмму (Рона и Гермиону) было просто, ведь ребята давно друг с другом знакомы. Скопировать неповторимые жесты Энди Линдена (Наземникус Флэтчер) тоже было сравнительно легко. А вот образ Флёр Делакур, преобразившуюся в Гарри, дался Дэниелу с трудом. Отснятые репетиционные дубли они просматривали с режиссёром вдвоём, отмечая неудачные жесты или выражение лица. :Для нескольких минут в фильме сцену пришлось снимать несколько раз, на полу площадки были проставлены метки для каждого «Поттера», которого сыграет Дэниел. За воображаемые границы каждой метки нельзя было выходить, чтобы не попасть, например, локтем Рона в плечо Гермионы... *''Добби и Кикимер. Для снятия сцен с участием этих компьютерных персонажей были приглашены актёры-лилипуты, которые отыгрывали дубли с теми актёрами, которые потом оставались в кадре. Дублёры были одеты в специальные серые одежды, потом на это место вставлялся компьютерный персонаж. Эмма Уотсон в одном из интервью говорит, что играть стало намного легче, ведь вы общаетесь с живым человеком, а не с воображаемым объектом. Места съёмок Большинство сцен из седьмого фильма были сняты на студии Ливсден. Так, там расположились декорации Норы и свадебного шатра во дворе дома. Тисовая улица и дом №4 также воспроизведены на Ливсдене, так как съёмки на ''Picket Post Close оказались бы крайне затратными и некомфортными для местных жителей. Там же было полностью построено Министерство магии, и находился дом 12 на площади Гриммо. *Дом, который покидает Гермиона Грейнджер, находится в Барнете, одном из боро Лондона, и является частным владением. Девушка идёт по улице деревушки Голдерс-Грин. *6 марта 2009 года прошли съёмки эпизода, где Гарри следует за патронусом, ныряет в озеро и позже они с Роном уничтожают крестраж. Локация съёмок – Бернхам Бич, графство Бакингемшир, Англия. thumb|250px|Продюсеры на съёмках на Уайтхолл-стрит *По сюжету Гарри, Рон и Гермиона трансгрессировали со свадьбы на Тотнем-Корт-роуд. В реальности съёмки проходили не на этой улице, а на площади Пикадилли у выхода на Шафтсбери авеню ночью 21 апреля 2009 года. *Аркада London Trocadero на углу Шафтсбери и улицы Уидмилл — это переход, по которому Трио шло после перепалки с Пожирателями в кафеЛондон самостоятельно: Где снимали Гарри Поттера. *В мае съёмки прошли в Уэльсе, в коттедже «Ракушка», построенном специально для фильма на пляже Freshwater West, в национальном парке Пембрукшира. *После этого Трио снималось в Стивенвидже, графство Хартфордшир — в сцене прогулки через луг, где Рон ревнует Гермиону к Гарри. *В июле проходили съёмки полёта Гарри Поттера и Хагрида в операции «Семь Поттеров», они проходили на аэродроме Бовингдона, Хартфордшир, и в тоннеле Дартфорда, Кент. Робби Колтрейна и Дэниэла Редклиффа на съёмках не было, вместо них работали дублёры. *28 июня 2009 для съёмок перекрывали улицу Уайтхолл в Большом Скотланд-Ярде Лондона. Примечательно, что подземного общественного туалета, который служил входом в Министерство магии, на улице нетМинистерство магии. *Сцена побега от егерей по лесу Дин снималась в лесу «Swinley Forest Swinley», СуррейЛесные съёмки Даров Смерти на potterland.ru. *Полуразрушенный дом Поттеров в Годриковой впадине был построен на студии Pinewood по образцу дома, стоящего в деревне Lavenham, Суррей. Сама Впадина – это деревня Лэкок, появившаяся в предыдущем фильме. *Последняя сцена фильма — Волан-де-Морт достаёт из гробницы Дамблдора бузинную палочку — был снят на острове в озере Лох-Эйлт. Это шотландское озеро на протяжении всех фильмов играло «роль» Чёрного озераВ поисках волшебника. Премьеры * 11 ноября 2010 года состоялась мировая премьера фильма в Лондоне. На премьере присутствовали практически все актёры, а также создатели фильма, среди них Джоан Роулинг, Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Дэвид Йейтс. Известные гости премьеры: Джейд Оливия Гордон, группа One direction, музыкант Джордж Крейг. * 12 ноября Эванна Линч и Марк Уильямс были на премьере в Осло, Норвегия. * 13 ноября Мэтью Льюис показал фильм в Буэнос-Айресе. 250px|thumb|Премьера в Нью-Йорке * 15 ноября состоялись сразу три премьеры. :* Премьерный показ в Alice Tully Hall, Нью-Йорк, США, где присутствовали актёры Дэниэл Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт, Эмма Уотсон (её сопровождал брат Алекс), Том Фелтон (пришел с Джейд Гордон), Ральф Файнс, режиссёр Дэвид Йейтс, продюсеры Дэвид Хейман и Дэвид Баррон, сценарист Стивен Кловз. Помимо звёзд поттерианы, на премьере оказались и голливудские знаменитости Сара Джессика Паркер и Мэттью Бродерик с сыном. :* В Дублине фильм традиционно представила Эванна Линч в компании Домналла Глисона. :* В Сантьяго, Чили, картину привёз Мэтью Льюис. * 18 ноября в Мехико фильм представил Том Фелтон, в Мексику он приехал вместе со своей девушкой Джейд Гордон. * 22 ноября состоялась французская премьера в «Mega CGR 2 Lions», Тур. На показе присутствовали Клеманс Поэзи, Эванна Линч, Мэтью Льюис, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс, Марк Уильямс. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры= Гарри Поттер23.jpg|Гарри Поттер HP7 Poster Voldemort23.jpg|Воландеморт HP7 Poster Ron Weasley23.jpg|Рональд Уизли Гермиона Грейнжер23.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер HP7_Poster_Dobby23.jpg|Добби HP7 Poster Bellatrix23.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж Сивый.jpg|Фенрир Сивый Северус Снегг23.jpg|Северус Снегг HP7 poster Severus Snape.jpg|Северус Снегг (русский постер) HP7 Poster Harry rus.jpg|Гарри Поттер (русский постер) HP7 Poster Ron rus.jpg|Рональд Уизли (русский постер) HP7 Poster Hermione rus.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер (русский постер) Струпьяр и Фенрир.jpg|Струпьяр и Фенрир Сивый HP7 Poster Bella and Lucius.jpg|Белла и Люциус HP7 Poster Hermione and Ron.jpg|Рон и Гермиона |-|Обложки= HP7_Blu-Ray DVD.jpg|Обложка Blu-Ray и DVD издания HP7_Blu-Ray_three_disc.jpg|Обложка ограниченного трёх-дискового выпуска X f0e69193.jpg|Обложка саундтрек-диска Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Game Soundtrack.jpg|Обложка игрового саундтрека Game HP7.jpg|Обложка игры |-|Кадры= HPDH1-07267.jpg|Собрание в Поместье Малфоев HP7 Severus Snape 3.jpg|Северус Снегг HP7 Сарай Артура.jpg|Сарайчик Артура с магловскими вещицами Hermiona дома.jpg|Гермиона уходит из дома HP7 Alastor Moody.jpeg|Грюм перед операцией «Семь Поттеров» Harry-Potter-and-the-Deathly-Hallows-Part-1 (Семь Поттеров).jpg|Семеро Поттеров HP7 Hagrid and Harry on the motorcycle.jpg|Гарри и Хагрид на мотоцикле HP7 Harry in the kitchen.jpg|Гарри на кухне "Норы" видит Джинни DH1 Fleur and Bill Weasley's wedding 02.jpg|Свадьба Билла и Флёр Trouwen BenF Ron Hermelien.jpg|Рон и Гермиона уходят со свадьбы Ron stupefy.JPG|Трио атакуют в магловском кафе HogwartsExpressDEs.jpg|Пожиратели ищут Гарри в Хогвартс-экспрессе HP7 Ron and Harry watching.jpg|Рон и Гарри выслеживают министерских работников HP7_masquerading_trio.jpg|Трио в облике министерских работников HP7 Dolores Umbridge.jpg|Долорес Амбридж в зале суда Mary-elizabeth-cattermole-29898.jpg|Реджинальд "Рон" Кроткотт и Мэри Кроткотт HP7 Trio in the run.jpg|Пеший поход Ссора с Роном.jpg|Ссора с Роном HP7 У разрушенного дома.jpg|Гермиона и Гарри у разрушенного дома Поттеров HP7 В гостях у Батильды.jpg|В доме Батильды Бэгшот HP7 Hermione Granger.jpg|Гермиона видит Рона Демонстрація.jpg|Рон показывает разбитый крестраж Энгоргио.jpg|Мальчики испытывают палочки егерей HP7 Xenophilius Lovegood.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд на пороге дома 3brothers01 brothers large.jpg|Сказка о трёх братьях X 0f0fd6a1.jpg|Рон пойман егерем Y b8a7e92c.jpg|Гермиона насылает на Гарри жалящее заклинание DH1 Tortured Mr Ollivander.jpg|Олливандер в плену Z 6f2492dd.jpg|Нападение на Петтигрю HP7 Ron protects Hermione.jpg|Рон готов защищать Гермиону Dobby rescuing Harry Potter, Griphook, Hermione and Ron.jpg|Добби спасает друзей 6f6a9e8882ec.jpg|Беллатриса в поместье Малфоев HP7 Malfoys.png|Люциус собирается вызвать Тёмного Лорда HP7_Bill_Weasley.jpg|Билл Уизли HP7 Гарри, Полумна и Добби.jpg|Окончание фильма: Добби умирает |-|Промо-фото= 51кпавпв.jpg|Гарри Поттер DH1-ps-03.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер PromoHP7 Ron Weasley 1.jpg|Рональд Уизли Dolores_Umbridge_promo_HD.jpg|Долорес Амбридж 88287215.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд Molly Weasley 1.jpg|Молли Уизли 1286425026_dhstudio1_6.jpg|Артур Уизли 1289627214_4.jpg|Джинни Уизли Rita Skeeter HD.jpg|Рита Скитер f_58972.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс 88816_768x1024.jpg|Римус Люпин kingsley_potter.jpg|Кингсли Бруствер HP7-New-Characters-Photoshoot-harry-potter-16403434-1919-2560.jpg|Флёр Делакур Billweasley.jpeg|Билл Уизли Скримджер.jpg|Руфус Скримджер Gregorovitch_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg|Грегорович PromoHP7 Bellatrissa Lestrange 1.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж Origin HP-faniem-faneem--14.jpg|Фред и Джордж Уизли PromoHP7 Harry.jpg|Гарри Поттер PromoHP7 Harry Potter 2.jpg|Гарри Поттер 694c47dbf015.jpg|Рон Уизли PromoHP7 Ron1.jpg|Рон Уизли Рон уизли.jpg|Рон Уизли Рон Уизли промо-фото.jpeg|Рон Уизли PromoHP7 Hermione.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер Платье.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер X 18aedcc9.jpg|«Золотое трио» 8e53b509dc99.jpg|Джинни Уизли BonnieWright71.jpg|Джинни Уизли Ginny-s-beauty-ginevra-ginny-weasley-25005993-2500-1874.jpg|Джинни Уизли HP7 Promo Ginny Weasley 1.jpeg|Джинни Уизли Джинни.jpg|Джинни Уизли Lovegood 12.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд Luna-luna-lovegood-17321300-1574-2100.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд PromoHP7 Luna Lovegood 1.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд 6c0a27048afc.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд в парадном костюме 459502bae081.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд Ксено с палочкой.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд Harrypottercelebutopia16.jpg|Билл Уизли BillWeasley1.jpg|Билл Уизли Fleur-Delacour-with-Bill-Weasley-promo-fleur-delacour-21061707-454-599.jpg|Билл и Флёр Robe-de-mariee-Harry-Potter-Fleur-Delacour.jpg|Флёр Уизли DH-Promotional-Photos-fleur-delacour-30401255-1215-1620.jpg|Флёр Уизли 3476940995.jpg|Молли Уизли Harry-Potter-harry-potter-27814602-960-1280.jpg|Молли Уизли JulieWalters71.jpg|Молли Уизли Molly0.jpg|Молли Уизли Arthur Weasley (So Who Wins Picture).jpg|Артур Уизли 97e36fa59a17.jpg|Фред и Джордж Уизли DH Tonks ready for battle.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс NataliaTena71.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс Rimus Lupin 2.jpg|Римус Люпин Люпин.jpeg|Римус Люпин DH-Promotional-Picture-draco-malfoy-27114107-960-1280.jpg.jpg|Люциус и Драко Harry-Potter-The-Deathly-Hallows-Part-II-Malfoyy.jpg|Драко Малфой PromoHP7 Lucius.png|Люциус Малфой 84499--44532599--u6b588.jpg|Нарцисса Малфой PromoHP7 Narcissa and Bella.jpg|Нарцисса и Беллатриса 019e16cd7143.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella1.jpg.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella2.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella3.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella5.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж Wormtail DH1 Wallart02.jpg|Питер Петтигрю Питер Петтигрю.jpg|Питер Петтигрю Bagshot profile.jpg|Батильда Бэгшот PromoHP7 Bagshot.jpg|Батильда Бэгшот 84499-d96d7-35680835-.jpg|Струпьяр AdoNyrS4zPA.jpg|Руфус Скримджер DH Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour promo.jpg|Руфус Скримджер |-|Портретная фотосессия актёров= Malfoy Family in 1998..png|Семья Малфоев и Беллатриса Лестрейндж Daniel Redkliff for The Associated Press.jpg|Дэниэл Редклифф для «The Associated Press» Emma Watson for The Associated Press.jpg|Эмма Уотсон для «The Associated Press» Rupert Grint for The Associated Press.jpg|Руперт Гринт для «The Associated Press» Tom Felton for The Associated Press.jpg|Том Фелтон для «The Associated Press» David Heyman for The Associated Press.jpg|Дэвид Хейман для «The Associated Press» |-|Съёмки= 133757628515728.jpg|Момент съёмок Дэвид Йетс.png|Дэвид Йетс на съёмке встречи Пожирателей в Поместье Малфоев WA1ldCIRp1c.jpg|Съёмки встречи Пожирателей Смерти в Поместье Малфоев HP7 Backstage Seven Potters.jpg|Закулисье съёмок операции "Семь Поттеров" HP7 Backstage flying Ron.jpg|Рон на метле Декорации Норы.jpg|Декорации "Норы" в съёмочном павильоне Z 911da20b.jpg|Съёмки эпизода с Патронусом Кингсли на свадьбе Билла и Флёр HP7 Backstage Ron.jpg|Рону наносят грим HP7 Backstage Trio in the field.jpg|Съёмки трио в поле HP7 Backstage Harry and snitch.jpg|Крупный план Гарри со снитчем Kj9IfpNRelk.jpg|Съёмки в Годриковой впадине Съёмочки.jpg|Эмма Уотсон на съёмках SNFH4EXKoLY.jpg|Эмма и Дэниел отдыхают между съёмками 7книга.jpg|Эпизод побега из поместья Малфоев Tumblr mdf5tilyFn1qa3emao2 250.gif|Клеманс Поэзи и Домналл Глиссон на съёмках операции "Семь Поттеров" Tumblr mcx99btFzo1qa3emao3 250.gif|Съёмки воссоединения Нимфадоры Тонкс и Римуса Люпина после операции "Семь Поттеров" Tumblr luf4xeFfPq1qbryyno6 250.gif|Том Фелтон и Джейд Оливия Гордон на съёмках |-|Концепт-арт= B87219d4e285.jpg|Поместье Малфоев 417700ca853f.jpg|Северус Снегг перед Поместьем Малфоев HP7 Concept-art 1.jpeg|Заседание в Поместье Малфоев HP7 Concept-art 2.jpg|«Семь Поттеров» 0b06fc4a4c71c323f7aa3305d5635077.jpeg|Свадьба Билла и Флёр 0b0630714d26a3a51bcd162597505ba0.jpeg|Свадьба Билла и Флёр HP7 Concept-art Severus Snape.jpg|Северус Снегг — директор Хогвартса Concept art of Cadmus.jpg|Кадм Певерелл Concept art of Antioch.jpg|Антиох Певерелл Concept art of Ignotus.jpg|Игнотус Певерелл Ignotus art.jpg|Игнотус Певерелл Видео Трейлер thumb|center|335 px Интервью Harry Potter Actors and Cast Interview (Russian Subtitles) Pt.1 'Harry Potter' visual effects team reveals amazing work behind 'Deathly Hallows' - 1 2 Harry Potter Actors and Cast Interview (Russian Subtitles) Pt.2 Harry Potter Actors and Cast Interview (Russian Subtitles) Pt.3|Интервью создателей фильма Вырезанные сцены Вырезанные сцены можно посмотреть здесь. При монтаже были опущены следующие эпизоды: *Разговор Гарри Поттера с тётей. Петуния сожалеет о том, что ей приходится уезжать из дома и пытается напомнить Гарри, что Лили Поттер была не только его матерью, но и её сестрой. *Прощание Гарри с Верноном и Дадли. Кузен говорит, что Гарри не был ему посторонним человеком. *Гарри и Рон в обличии Ранкорна и Кроткотта в лифте Министерства магии встречают Артура Уизли с другой сотрудницей. Артур сочувствует Реджинальду, так как его жена на допросе, и предлагает помощь. Гарри предупреждает мистера Уизли, что за ним следят, а тот думает, что Ранкорн ему угрожает. *Рон учит Гермиону кидать камни на озере. *Разговор трио в палатке. Гарри говорит о теории Дамблдора: крестражи Том Реддл создавал не из случайных предметов. Он говорит, что медальон Слизерина принадлежал матери Реддла. Рон предостерегает Гарри, что имя Волан-де-Морта теперь табу и его произносить нельзя ни в коем случае. Трио говорит о том, что медальон будто живой. Несоответствия в фильме Отличия фильма от книги Отличия фильма не затрагивают главных идей книги. Практически сценаристы отсекли только малозначительные эпизоды и персонажей. Некоторые сцены сокращены и/или переделаны. * В поместье Малфоев прибывает один Снегг, а Яксли ждет его уже в поместье. * Показана сцена, где Гермиона наводит заклинание Обливиэйт на своих родителей и стирает своё изображение с семейных фотографий. В книге она только рассказывает, что теперь её мама и папа даже не знают, что у них была дочь. * Пий Толстоватый примкнул к Пожирателям ещё до переворота (не похоже, что он под проклятием Империус), и присутствует на заседании, где обсуждают перемещение Поттера в конце июля. * Дурсли уезжают из Литтл Уингинга без споров, забирая из дома даже мебель. Сцены прощания и примирения с Дадли нет (точнее — вырезана, в окончательный вариант не вошла). thumb|left|Сцена с мотоциклом и дублёры актёров * Сцена погони Волан-де-Морта показана очень динамично. Нет эпизода со Стэном Шанпайком, но есть другой пожиратель, который узнал Гарри по сове. В книге каждый из «Поттеров» берёт с собой чучело белой совы. В фильме, отпущенная на волю Букля прилетает в самый пиковый момент и нападает на Пожирателей, защищая своего хозяина. И в книге, и в фильме она гибнет. Правда, немного по-разному. * Палочка Гарри уничтожает палочку Люциуса Малфоя в руке Волан-де-Морта, когда и Хагрид, и Гарри находятся в бессознательном состоянии. Нет родителей Тонкс. Гарри и Хагрид попадают сразу в «Нору». * Нет дня рождения Гарри. Впрочем, пикантная сцена с Джинни есть, но она иная, чем в книге: девушка просит Гарри застегнуть её платье на спине. Если учесть, что перед этим с похожей просьбой обращалась Флёр к Биллу во время операции «Семь Поттеров» (поддельные Поттеры переодеваются в одинаковое, и Флёр, выглядящая как Гарри, просит Билли расстегнуть ей лифчик), ситуация расцвечивается определёнными ассоциациями. Потом Джинни и Гарри целуются. И прерывает их Джордж, а не Рон. * Ни на свадьбе, ни в Годриковой Впадине Гарри не принимает Оборотное зелье. * Абсолютно отсутствует рассказ Кикимера о Регулусе Блэке и мотивы его поступков остаются за кадром. * Нет прихода Люпина на пл. Гриммо и его ссоры с Гарри. Зато Наземникуса Флэтчера ловит не только Кикимер, но и Добби. * Налёт троицы на Министерство магии выглядит спонтанной, а не тщательно спланированной операцией. Да и сам налёт несколько сокращён. * Затянувшаяся патовая ситуация, когда ребята не могут ни придумать, где искать другие крестражи, ни уничтожить Медальон сжата насколько возможно. Зато добавлен танец Гарри и Гермионы, вызвавший бурю обсуждения фанатов. Многие не поняли, что таким образом режиссёр показал, как глубоко Гермиона переживала уход Рона, и даже попытка Гарри развеселить её почти не имела успеха. thumb|right|Подготовка к сценам в МинистерствеТакого кадра в фильме нет * Нет подслушанного разговора двух гоблинов, Дина Томаса и Кресвелла. Нет спрятанного в сумочку и таскаемого за собой портрета Финеаса Блэка. Похоже, что с Северусом связывается Аберфорт, приглядывающий за Гарри с помощью зеркала Сириуса. * Волан-де-Морт не появляется в Годриковой Впадине, как в книге. Нет сцены видения о событиях 16-летней давности. * Совершенно потрясающая сцена открытия Медальона. Особенно впечатляет появление целого нашествия пауков, которые вызывают у Рона панику (чего не было в книге). * Ксенофилиус Лавгуд не рассказывает о Кандиде Когтевран и своих попытках воссоздать её диадему. Сцены с ним сильно урезаны. В книге Ксено вызвал Пожирателей и, пытаясь задержать ребят, пустил в них заклятие, которое попало в рог взрывопотама и разнесло верхнюю часть дома. Прибывшие Пожиратели успели увидеть Гарри Поттера и убедиться, что вызов не был ложным. Потом ребята трансгрессировали. В фильме вызванные Ксено Пожиратели смерти прилетают и сразу же бомбят дом Лавгудов. * Егеря ловят троих ребят, которые только что трансгрессировали из разваливающегося дома Ксено Лавгуда и не успели навести защитные заклинания, а не потому, что Гарри, наслушавшись вольного «Поттерского Дозора», увлекается и называет Волан-де-Морта по имени. Кстати, Тёмного Лорда по имени в фильме называет Ксено. Именно из-за Табу. * Питер Петтигрю не был задушен серебряной рукой. Его всего лишь оглушил Добби. * Грин-де-Вальд сам рассказывает Волан-де-Морту, к кому перешла Бузинная палочка. И, кстати, называет его «Том»(!). * В фильме не показано, что Грин-де-Вальд был убит Волан-де-Мортом. * Первая часть заканчивается тем, что Тёмный Лорд грабит могилу Дамблдора и забирает из рук мертвеца Бузинную палочку. В книге этот эпизод происходит чуть позже — в то время, когда Гарри расспрашивает Олливандера и Крюкохвата. * Отсутствуют персонажи: Стэн Шанпайк, Тед и Андромеда Тонкс, Дин Томас, гоблин Кровняк и др. Ляпы и недочёты * В сценах операции «Семь Поттеров» (см. выше картинку «Сцена с мотоциклом и дублёры») хорошо видна полная луна. В этом случае Римус Люпин не смог бы участвовать в операции, даже приняв волчье противоядие: противоядие успокаивает оборотня, но не отменяет его превращений. * Когда Гарри и Гермиона в Годриковой Впадине встречают Батильду (в которой, как оказалось, сидела Нагайна), слышно как пролетает муха, хотя зимой (а это было на Рождество) мухи спят. * Весной 1998 года Трио встречается с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом, и Гарри напоминает Ксенофилиусу, что они познакомились пару месяцев назад. Однако по сюжету прошло уже более полугода. Интересные факты * Чем больше власти получала Амбридж по ходу сюжета, тем злее она становилась, и тем розовее становилась её одежда. * Большая стэлла «Магия – Сила» была сделана из пенопласта и раскрашена вручнуюИнтересные факты о том, как снимали фильмы о Гарри Поттере. Нижняя часть скульптуры напоминает горельеф Ивана Шадра «Борьба с землёй», а верхняя — скульптуру «Рабочий и колхозница». Помимо этого, брошюры, издаваемые Министерством, созданы в стилистике советских плакатов. * Имидж и внешний вид Альберта Ранкорна, исполняемого Дэвидом О’Харой, практически полностью копируют таковые от другой роли этого актера — Мистера Икс из фильма «Особо опасен». * В фильме можно найти немало отсылок к советскому искусству. Художник-постановщик Стюарт Крэйг при создании декораций интерьеров вдохновлялся образцами советской архитектуры и скульптуры сталинской эпохи. По его словам, внешний вид Атриума Министерства магии навеян видами станции метро «Площадь Революции». Ссылки * * * Примечания См. также *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (саундтрек) *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte: Parte 1 pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) Категория:Фильмы